


One College Kid & One Badass Street Racer

by Ihaveasuddeninterestinstreetracing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Badass, College, MMA fighting, Multi, Rich Jordan Andrews, Spanish speaking OC, Street Racing, Street fighting, Student Oikawa Tooru, maybe some smut (idk I probably bad at writing it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaveasuddeninterestinstreetracing/pseuds/Ihaveasuddeninterestinstreetracing
Summary: Toru Okawa is invited to a street race by his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa declines at first but ends up getting dragged out of his dorm room by his hair.Little did Oikawa know that he would meet an old friend who he used to have feelings for. But what happens when his old friend has changed their ways?Will he be welcomed with open arms? Or will he be turned down constantly until he finally gets the idea? Read the story to find out!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Jordan Andrews, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Dragged by the hair (because why not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It's Author-chan here and I wanted to say that this is a completely different story from my one on Wattpad (The King and Me, go check it out btw) but it is basically based around the same topic (almost) but with a couple of MAJOR changes. Anyways hope you enjoy it!

//Oikawa's POV\\\  
Beep!  
Beep!  
Bee-  
I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock that was on my bedside table. I groaned as I sat up and glanced down at the alarm clock to check what time it was. I rubbed my eyes as I read the time '6:03 am'. I sighed as I flung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up, I stared at the ground while walking over to my closet. The ground had an orangish glow to it, I realized this was because of the sunrise. I flung the closet doors open and grabbed a plain grey hoodie, a black oversized t-shirt and some ripped black jeans. I started to get undressed when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I had only taken my shirt off so I called to the person beyond the door "Come in!" Iwaizumi, my best friend and my dormmate entered my dorm and flopped on my bed. Iwa-chan mumbled something into the sheets "Why you gotta mumble all the time, I can't understand you?" I questioned, he lifted his head upward towards me and spoke "How can you get up so early every day without fail?" He asked. I glanced over at him as I threw on the hoodie and then the black t-shirt over top. "I just do" I replied nonchalantly "Seriously?! That's your answer, god you're so much-" I couldn't hear the rest of what he said as he put his head back into my sheets. I took this time where he wasn't looking to throw off my pyjama pants and throw on some clean pair of boxers before pulling my jeans up on top of them. I grabbed a pair of socks and my black slid-on vans from the bottom drawer of my wardrobe beside my closet. I slid on the socks and threw the shoes at Iwa's head. He yelped in pain and he lifted his head to glare at me "You mothe-" He yelled as he charged at me suddenly full of energy. I was able to grab his loose shirt from the back and tug him backwards making him slightly choke before falling onto the floor "Asshole" He said as he stood up and dusted himself off. I made my hands into fists and pretended to rub my eyes as if I was crying. BIG MISTAKE!

He charged at me again before tackling me into the wall sending a loud bang into our neighbour's room. "Hey, Idiots keep it down!" I could hear them calling through the wall. I winced as I stood up and yelled back "Sorry guys!" I turned to Iwa who was again dusting himself off before turning and leaving my room. 'Not even gonna apologize wow!' I thought as I walked past my bed picking up my previously thrown shoes, before exiting my room. I threw the shoes towards the front door and walked into the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and found out that Iwa forgot to buy groceries yesterday. "Hey, Iwa-chan you forgot to buy groceries, you dimwit!" I heard him chuckle from his room before opening the door to yell back "Live with it and buy them yourself shittykawa!" I hear him slam his door, I sighed as I slammed the fridge door and walked back to my room to grab a cup of instant noodles from my secret stash. 'Haha, sucks to be you Iwa!' I thought as I filled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil. As soon as I started pouring the water into the cup Iwa walked into the kitchen "Where'd you get that?!" He asked alarmingly "I have my ways Iwa" I chuckled before grabbing some chopsticks and sitting at the dining table. Iwa sat beside me with a bowl of cereal "Hey my friend invited me to this street race and said you could come along so no point in arguing since I am gonna make you come with me anyways" I groaned as I replied "No I'm not going to one of those stupid street racing things you know I don't like illegal stuff" I pointed my chopsticks towards him as if to prove my point. "Oh boo hoo you need to live a little I mean come on we're in college for christ sakes and you're over here acting like an old man who is yelling at some kids playing on his lawn," He said as he hit my chopsticks away with his spoon "Whatever but I'm not going and you can't make me," I said as I continued to eat my noodles "Oh trust me I will" He replied.

-After many college classes-

I slid down the front door, slumping my head down in between my knees and sighing. I almost fell asleep before the door tried to open but didn't because I was in the way "Get outta the way shittykawa!" I heard Iwa yell from the other side of the door, I slowly stood up and before I took a step forward Iwa burst in causing me to fall back down "Ow! Asshole" I shouted at him as he walked past me dropping his bag by the door. "Hurry up and get ready we still got that race to get to!" He said as he turned back and smirked at me "I told you I'm not going to that stupid thing or did you completely ignore me then too?" I stood up and walked towards my room but right on queue I was again being yelled at "Oh shut up before I make compete in it too!" 'Great' I muttered before entering my room and flopping face-first on my bed. About 10 minutes later I was being dragged out of my room by my hair by Iwa. "owowowowow! Iwa wh- ow why you gotta be s- ow so mean" I asked him as he dragged me down the hallway of the dorm building "Because you never listen and you need to live a little!" He said as I finally escaped his grasp and stood up, ready to fight him for this. But before I could I was thrown over his shoulder and then not even a minute later being thrown into the front seat of his car.

//Jordan's POV\\\  
I revved my engine as I pulled up to the starting line in matte grey Toyota supra with yellow stripes on the side and a word plastered on the left side of the car 'Bullet' my street racing nickname (Link for a photo of car: https://driving.ca/toyota/supra/auto-news/news/toyotas-supra-might-just-be-the-darling-of-sema-2019) but no matter how many times I speed past the finish line and get up of the car I have grown to never be surprised by how many people get confused when they see me hop out of the car. Nevertheless, I still enjoy the winning feeling for every race I compete in. But today was a little different when I hopped out of my car after doing my 4 perfect victory donuts, I spotted a certain someone in the crowd. Toru Oikawa my childhood best friend turned enemy, I suddenly felt a flame ignite inside of me when he glanced over in my direction. His eyes wandered the crowd before landing on me who was sitting on the hood of my car staring at him. His jaw dropped and he instantly stood up and spoke to the person beside him who I recognized to be the new racer Iwaizumi I believed his name was. As soon as he finished talking he looked back over at me and came my way. When he was coming my way the crowd spilt up when the cash carrier came over and stood beside my car waiting to give me the money. I glanced over at the small ball of energy who seemed to not be able to control his excitement in seeing me win again. "Yo! Girl sitting on the hood of the car what's your name?" I heard Oikawa yell at me, immediately I whipped my head in his direction and snapped my fingers making everyone around me shut up "Hinata give me my money" I said as stuck my hand out and Hinata placed the money in my hand. I moved my hand back down before using my free hand to tilt my sunglasses down to the edge of my nose and then looked him up and down as if I was inspecting him. "Bullet why?" I asked as I stood up and pushed my sunglasses back up walking in his direction "No not your nickname your real name" He replied back, I instantly glared at him through my sunglasses for even asking such a thing "Everyone knows you aren't supposed to ask a racer their real name unless they specify otherwise" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest looking him up and down.

"What's it to you anyway," I asked "You look like a childhood friend but with you're attitude I doubt you're her" He said as he also crossed his arms. Someone ran up behind him and started trying to get him to back off, this person was Iwaizumi "Dude! You can't just go talking to bullet like that!" He yelled as he yanked and pulled at his friend's body but Oikawa stood his ground and didn't move an inch "Why is she so important anyway she just looks like a lousy spoiled rich girl to me" He said as he glared daggers at me "Uh.." Iwaizumi seemed to know exactly what was about to happen when I rolled my tongue along my bottom gum. "Now you've done it" I said as I charged at him tackling him to the ground before pinning him down all while still holding my money in one hand and my sunglasses in the other. "You better watch who you're talking to newbie!" I shouted at him as he tried to escape my single foot pressed on his chest "Estúpido puto pinchazo" (Stupid fucking prick) I lifted my foot off his chest as he stood up wiping some blood that had formed at the corner of his mouth. "You're one strong chick," He said as he tilted his head back in an attempt to stop his nose bleed that had also started "Damn right and I also don't take shit from guys," I said as I placed my sunglasses back on and walked back towards my car.

//Oikawa's POV\\\  
'It had to be her' I thought as she walked back towards the car she was sitting on earlier which I presume is hers seeing as her nickname is plastered across the side of it. It had to be, I watched her as she walked 'Her outfit was hella cute' I thought as I admired her. She had on a loose matte black long sleeve crop top and a red sports bra underneath and she had some black and red sweatpants on that matched her top as well as her shoes which were some black, white, and red nikes. (Outfit inspo: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/634374297507571300/ ) "Hold on!" I said as I started walking towards her, she turned around and spoke "Back up if you know what's good for you" I took a step back for stopping. "Are you sure you're name isn't Jordan then?" I asked as I crossed my arms, I could tell she reacted with shock for a very split second before going back to her regular blank looking face "Yes I'm sure now get out of my business I got another race to do" She said as she opened her door and slipped in. She rolled down the window and threw me the bird. I didn't react as she drove off towards I presume where her parking spot was.

She's gonna be the death of me.

(1967 words)


	2. An Unbeatable Fighting Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru Oikawa runs into Bullet yet again at one of the biggest fights of her career against the one and only new rising starfighter, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello! It's me again and I am sorry for not writing in a while I have been focusing on other things and my school work but here I am and I am back with another chapter. Anyways into the chapter we go!

//Oikawa's POV\\\

After my encounter with Bullet, I spent the rest of my night sulking in my room in complete darkness trying to figure out who she really was because her utter presence was so familiar to me that it gave me a headache. And her features were so similar to the Jordan Andrews I used to know, I'm not saying that Bullet is her but it seems to me like she might be. I slept through the night constantly rethinking the scene that had unfolded the night before, how Iwaizumi seemed to know what she was about to do before she knocked me down and how her attitude was so much different than my childhood friend. She was so much more confident than Jordan was all those years ago, Jordan was a short insecure little girl who thought that she was so much of an outsider that she would never have any friends until Oikawa came along and changed her whole idea of being an outsider.

//No One's POV\\\

Jordan was a little shaken up after seeing Oikawa yesterday, he was so much taller and he looks stronger but his attitude hasn't changed he is still that stupid piece of shit who left her for popularity like all her friends had ever done. But Oikawa was different he stayed as her friend for 3 years before he left her, the others would only last a month or two before either getting sick of young insecure little Jordan or finally realize that they were apparently on the wrong side of the popularity scale. Oikawa had left her in her second year of middle school when a couple of his other friends invited him to try out for the volleyball team, of course, Oikawa being the "perfect" guy he was, got on the team and before long he became the best player on the team and by his third year of high school which Jordan, unfortunately, ended up going to the same high school as him, he was team captain and also known as the 'The Great King'. Jordan couldn't have been angrier when his face was all over tv during the inter-high preliminaries. But to Jordan's dismay, the team didn't make it to nationals, she was really hoping he would so she wouldn't have to see him every day at school but soon after losing Oikawa was back at school and seemingly still ignoring Jordan which she was happy about. 

After graduating, Jordan got sick of Miyagi and all the things that had happened there (more about that later in the story) and moved to Tokyo where she found her obsession with street racing and cars. She ended up working at a car garage and practicing her street racing skills during her free time. A couple of years later and she was now 25 and known all across Tokyo as Bullet the best street racer in all of Tokyo. She never would've believed you if you told her that she would ever end up seeing Oikawa again and on top of that, at one of her races. She just didn't see Oikawa ever being into that kinda thing but she didn't think that she was into it either before moving to Tokyo. Alongside the development of her racing skills, she was also practicing her MMA (look it up) fighting skills whenever she could and it turned out that she enjoyed the thrill of it as well. She ended up being the only person in her generation who could fight in the Aincrad-style (slight reference) that was developed over a hundred years ago. The reason why she was the only person who could fight in this style was because of her grandfather who lived in Tokyo who she ended up staying with when she first moved.

Her grandfather was the last known person who could fight in this MMA style and he taught Jordan how to fight in the style before he ended up dying a year after he taught everything he knew about the style to Jordan. Jordan didn't take his death easy as if anyone would but she ended up getting into street fighting (basically the UFC but illegal) as a way to showcase all that her grandfather taught her, low and behold she ended up being one of the top 3 best street fighters in Tokyo around the same time she became the best street racer in Tokyo which was around the time of her being 23. Meaning now that she was 25 that she had been the top racer for 2 whole years now which she has enjoyed the whole time. Jordan was now sitting on her couch in her condo staring off into space as she reflected on her whole relationship with Oikawa and the aftermath when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

//Sugar's POV\\\

I walk into the living room to see Jordan sitting on the couch while leaning forward and she seemed to be biting her nails yet again. I decided to ask if she was ok and if she needed anything, I placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched it wasn't very noticeable but I saw it. I didn't know anything really of Jordan's back story and or anything that happened to her but I do know that she doesn't trust people easily and is always really cautious with everyone. She turned her head towards me and dropped her hand from her mouth seemingly trying to hide that she was biting her nails. I took my hand off her shoulder and crossed my arms giving her the look of 'You were chewing your nails again weren't you?' "I wasn't! I swear!" She said as she flung her hands up in surrender "Por supuesto" (Sure) She instantly knew that she did something wrong as I had spoken Spanish. "Uh.....what did I do?" She spoke as she lowered her hands "Mentiste" (You lied) "I didn't?!" It was more of a question "Whatever anyways are you okay you seemed to be super focused on something just now" I said as I walked around the couch and flopped on it causing it to sink slightly "Nothing just thinking of......... what to do to improve my car" I knew she was lying because she had no reason to improve her car, I mean she was already way faster than anyone I had ever seen before. "Yeah right. What's the real reason?" I asked and lifted my butt off the couch slightly so I could grab my pack of cigarettes from my back pocket. "We've discussed this if you're gonna smoke go outside" She crossed her arms and pointed towards the balcony doors. I scoffed at seeing as she was such a clean freak even though she was a mechanic, street racer, AND MMA street fighter. "Well, we haven't discussed what you were thinking about earlier so unless you want me to smoke inside you'll come outside and tell me" I stood up and grabbed the lighter that was sitting on the counter.

She scoffed and followed behind clearly also needing a smoke. Once we were outside I light my cigarette then hers that she had pulled out. She took a long drag before exhaling the smoke and leaning on the railing "I was thinking of this prick that I used to go to middle school with. The only reason I was thinking of them was that I saw them at one of my races yesterday, it shook me to my core seeing their face it was like my childhood came back and slapped me in the face" She said as she looked out at the view from the balcony. "Crazy bitch used to bully you?" I asked as I too leaned on the railing "Nah just a stupid dude that thought he could just walk into my life than just walk right back out" Her leg was now twitching slightly telling me that I shouldn't press her on it anymore. I flung my cigarette at the ground before stepping on it then walking back inside.

//Oikawa's POV\\\

A couple of days had passed since the race and I had been in my room for most of them except for classes. Suddenly my door flung open and in burst Iwa-chan "What'd you want?" I said clearly disinterested "Get dressed I'm taking you out" "No you're not" I put my arms under my head "Yes I am now get dressed before I drag you by your hair again" I sat straight up and flung my hands up in surrender "Not my precious hair!" I said kind of sarcastically "Watch your tone shittykawa" He stood there clearly waiting for me to get ready. I scoffed and dragged myself out of bed towards my closet, I grabbed some basic things like a green plaid throw on, a gray hoodie, some black jeans, and some black and green shoes (Outfit Inspo: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/18718154689672408/ ) I looked up at Iwaizumi and he slowly dropped his hands then walked out of my room shutting the door behind him. I put my clothes on then grabbed the shoes and exited my room, Iwaizumi was leaning against the wall by my door "Thought I was gonna have to go in there and beat on you" He stood straight and walked towards the kitchen grabbing his keys and phone from the counter.

"I'm not that lazy" I threw my shoes on the mat and put them on "Really? You've been in your room way more than usual since that race I took you to" I turned the doorknob quickly and walked out not holding the door for him "Hey no need to be an asshole!" He kind of yelled, I flipped him the bird before swiftly opening the door that leads to the stairs and began skipping 2-3 sets of stairs because I knew he was chasing me down. I made it to the parking lot with Iwaizumi following closely behind, he seemed to be on my tail the whole time. 'God I forgot how fast he was' I thought as I walked towards the passenger door of his car "You're driving" He tossed the keys at me before I could react they fell to the ground "Where have your reflexes gone?" He asked as he pushed me out of the way once I had picked up the keys. I huffed out a breath whilst opening the driver-side door and hopping in. "Where are we going" "You'll see," He said before telling me the address, I looked it up on my phone and it was a warehouse "We're going to a warehouse?" I looked at him and he was staring forward while tapping his finger on his leg "Just drive"

-After 10 minutes of driving-

I pulled down the street and looked for a parking lot, I noticed there wasn't one "Where can I park?" He pointed to a spot where other cars were "There" I realized now that Iwaizumi wasn't in a very good mood today "Are you grumpy?" I mockingly asked, I received a very hard punch on the arm from that "OW!" "you're so loud" He muttered as I rubbed my arm whilst trying to park reasonably. As soon as I put the car in park Iwa hopped out, I turned off the car then got out. Iwa was already walking towards the warehouse, I jogged up next to him "What's got you in such a bad mood?" We reached the door "I'm not in a bad mood I'm just impatient cause you drive too so slow" He knocked on the door, I gave him a perplexed look "This warehouse is that interesting?" I pointed up at the warehouse before the door was thrown open showing the same short orange-haired guy I saw the other day "It's not the warehouse but what goes on inside" The guy spoke before opening the door all the way to show that the warehouse was packed to the brim with people, some sitting on the bleachers, some sitting in chairs which all seemed to be surrounding one thing in the center. An octagonal cage.

//Jordan's POV\\\

I hopped in place while throwing some air punches, and kicks as my coach explained the opponent I was fighting."He's 6'2, he weighs about 187 pounds, he's beaten every person he's been up against so far, and his name is Wakatoshi Ushijima" I flinched at the name, I stopped my movements and turned towards my coach "D-did you just say W-wakatoshi Ushijima?" I asked as I began the stretch my wrists "Yeah why?" She turned her head in my direction. "Oh, no reason" I turned back to the wall and threw a couple more punches at the air before Hinata came through the crowd and rotated in my direction "Hey Bullet! It's almost time for your fight! Hey Sugar!" He waved towards Sugar, who is my roommate/coach. "Hey, Hinata thanks for letting us know" Sugar shifted her eyes back down to her clipboard. I strolled towards the bench which was in our corner of the warehouse and opened my duffle bag, there was a roll of gauze, a roll of medical tape, 2 pairs of MMA gloves, a first-aid kit, a mouth guard case, and my casual clothes. I grabbed one set of gloves, the gauze, the tape, and the mouth guard case before zipping the bag back up. I placed the gloves and the mouth guard case beside the bag before beginning to wrap my hands with the gauze lightly so I could still fit my gloves on. I taped off the gauze on my other hand, I tossed on the gloves carefully before turning to Sugar, she nodded her head then waved towards an observing room that sat on the left side of the warehouse above everyone else.

The guy in the observing room nodded before talking into his miss on his desk "Hello everyone! Welcome to MMA street fighting if you are a newcomer it's basically the UFC but illegal and there are no refs so our fighters can beat the shit out of each other but no one dies....usually. Alright with that out of the way let's welcome our fighters, first up in the left corner the new undefeated Wakatoshi Ushijima" 'Bokuto is always a super hyper narrator' I thought while everyone cheered as a spotlight landed on someone in the opposite corner from me. He entered the ring before raising his fist and everyone cheered louder "Crowd pleaser" I mutter under my breath then turn back towards the bench and grab the mouth guard case then nod in the direction of the observing box as I call it. "And now in our right corner, we have our undefeated champion BULLET!" Bokuto slightly yelled into the microphone, the spotlight fell on me as I walked down the row that separated the crowd from the fighters. The crowd cheered way louder for me than they did for Ushijima.

I took my sweater off and tossed it at Sugar, revealing I was wearing a red sports bra with white tight spandex shorts. I opened the mouth guard case, grabbing my mouth guard before swiftly turning towards the cage and running towards it, everyone cheered louder knowing what I was about to do. I grabbed onto the gate it opening quickly before I sprinted inside towards the middle of the cage, I stopped in my tracks as I reached the center I had a very angry look on my face which I always have on for my fights. Everyone quieted down as I slowly turned and looked in every direction outside of the cage, little did I know that Toru Oikawa was in that crowd watching me with an astonished look on his face. I slowly raised my fists to my chests before screaming out and banging on my chest like a gorilla, everyone instantly stood up and cheered outrageously loud. I stopped as my fighting look returned to my face as I looked at my opponent. "Este idiota"(This asshole) I spoke under my breath before returning to my rightful corner, I slipped the mouth guard into my mouth before getting into my fighting stance. As Ushijima had finally taken in all of my features his eyes widen. "Jordan?" He whispered but loud enough for me to hear him. I only got angrier. 

"3....2.....1....FIGHT!"

2,734 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at formatting an AO3 story so I tried to separate the paragraphs better this time around. Also cliff hanger :) (don't worry I'm working on the next chapter right after this)


End file.
